thundercats ben 10 solar beatdown
by batrath
Summary: there is trouble on third earth and only Ben can stop it
1. the transportation

give up darkstar you know you can not beat me said Ben in the form of heatblast.

that is what you think Ben Tennyson as soon as i kill you i will steal all power that you cousin the lovely Gwen and then i will kill her.

not on my watch said Ben as he dodged a blast from darkstar that sailed over his head and hit a lamp post.

stay still you annoying pest so that i can kill you and then get out of this place to find your cousin and her bastard of a boyfriend Kevin said darkstar getting really pissed off at Ben.

Ben then threw a fireball at darkstar and then said that's it i have had enough Ben then hit the omnitrix symbol on his chest and then changed into a muscle-bound 9 foot tall orange and white tiger with black stripes and no tail and a big claw on each wrist he also had very piercing green eyes.

RATH shouted the alien behemoth LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING MICHEAL MORNINGSTAR IF YOU HURT GWENDOLYN TENNYSON RATH WILL MOTHERFUCKING DESTROY YOU YOU PIECE OF SHIT said Ben as he pounced at the teenager and started to beat him up.

tornado kick said rath as he spun around and kicked darkstar in the face which knocked his helmet off and revealed his ugly face.

tackle slam said rath as he tackled darkstar and to slam his face into the ground.

darkstar was batted, bruised and coughing up blood and thinking these were his last moments fired a blast at Ben that he dodged that created a portal that started to suck everything in.

Ben was starting to feel the pull of the portal even in the powerful form of rath and was struggling to get hold of anything to stop him from going into the portal.

LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING DARK-STAR FUCK YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU said rath one last time before he lost his grip on the ground and went flying into the portal.

darkstar watched this happen in awe as he was happy to finally be rid of Ben to another dimension or universe because frankly he did not give a flying fuck.

well now with Ben gone i can now kill Gwen and kevin said darkstar as he started to laugh evilly.


	2. the day they met

where the hell am i my head feels like it was ran over by a train said Ben as he got up holding his head in pain.

he got up to scan his surroundings and was surprised to find himself in the middle of the desert.

what the heck how the hell did i end up here i was just battling darkstar as rath about five minutes ago now I'm here what the hell is going on let me see if the omnitrix is working thought Ben as he started to fiddle with the omnitrix.

gwen, grandpa, kevin, rook come in can anyone hear me hello is there anyone there said Ben as he tried to get some signal but only received static from the omnitrix.

OK i might as well try to get a good look at where i am as he cycled through his roster of aliens to find jetray and was shocked to fight out that he was not there.

What the hell thought Ben as most of his aliens were gone from the omnitrix along with the one he was trying to look for.

OK it seems that i only have about 21 aliens that consist of _fourarms, diamondhead, heatblast, wildmutt, XLR8, rath, eatle, crashhopper, big chill, swampfire, articguana, cannonbolt, wildvine, eye guy, feedback, bullfrag, astrodactyl, bloxx, gravattack, perk and murk upchuck and shocksquatch.  
_

OK i might as well start walking and see if i can hitch a ride though Ben as he started to walk to see if there were any people nearby.

**meanwhile in the thundertank.**

panthro how long till we find the soul stone asked lion-o as he walked up to the driver of the thundertank.

not sure how long it will take but i think we will find it before mumm-Ra and pumyra said panthro.

i was a fool to trust her the signs were all there i was just to love-struck notice them said lion-o feeling sad and like an idiot.

lion-o get over yourself it was not your fault we all fell for it said tygra trying to comfort his younger adoptive brother.

yeah i know but i just fell so stupid for not noticing them earlier.

hold on a second lion-o i think that i can see someone out there in the desert on the sensors said panthro.

where i cant see anyone out there said lion-o looking out through the scanners.

there i can see i strange looking person wearing a black shirt with a green stripes down the side and a big green one down the middle with a big number 10 in the middle of it and he is also wearing brown jeans with pockets on the side and white trainers with a green bit a the top said panthro looking shocked.

yeah i see him now he looks like he needs some help I'm going to go out and get him said cheetara as she speed towards the strange person out there

are you okay she said as she helped him to his feet as he looked very weak and pale.

Ben struggled to open his eyes because he was so tired but when he did he saw a humanoid cat like alien with waist length blond hair wearing a brown 3 piece costume that showed off her arms, legs, and midriff along with brown gloves and shoes that showed off her feet.

weakly Ben asked who are you.

my name is cheetara and i have come to help you because you seemed to be feeling weak from where i was standing and i am going to take you to where i my friends are said cheetara with a concerned look on her face.

OK nice to meet you cheetara my name is Ben Tennyson said Ben as he fell into unconsciousness.

**2 hours later**

how is he feeling asked lion-o as he looked down at the strange being that the thundercats had found in the desert.

he seems to be feeling fine right now but i think he needs a bit more rest then he will be able to talk said cheetara as she attended to Ben while he was sleeping.

well he needs to wake up soon and talk because i have never seen anything like him before said panthro as he walked up to lion-o and cheetara.

Ben was starting to wake up and when he did he would have a lot of explaining to do.


	3. alien introduction

Thundercats+Ben 10 solar beatdown

so who are you and where are you from said lion-o looking down at Ben with a skeptical look on his face.

well my name is Ben Tennyson and i come from a planet called earth but i don't think i am in the same universe anymore and what are your names said Ben.

well we are called the thundercats and my name is lion-o who had golden creamy fur spiky red hair, blue eyes and was wearing pale blue armor on his shoulders, torso and hips with dark blue pants with a large belt that had a cat symbol in the middle of it and silver colored shin guards that cover his knees

this is are panthro pointing at a big buff looking purple cat-man with a pair of nunchucks attached to his belt he also had a few scars on his body with one over his eye one on each arm and one on his chest. he wore a big red waistcoat with spikes down the middle of each side and and black pants he also had black hair and mutton chops down the side of his head.

this is tygra said lion-o who had red/orange fur and black stripes and he was wearing green armor that covered all of his body except his left shoulder, his right arm and feet. it also had a cat symbol in the middle of his chest.

and this is wilykit and wilykat. wilykit had creamy golden fur like lion-o was wearing a single shoulder short top and was wearing a skirt made from different hanging pieces with the cat symbol in the middle of her belt and adornments around her ankles.

wilykat also had creamy golden fur like his twin sister and was wearing a orange/yellow with a black bodysuit underneath it and that had pouches and pockets all over it and he also had the cat symbol in the middle of his belt and he was also wearing a glove on one hand and not on the other hand and he was wearing shins guards that covered all of his lower legs expect for his feet like the other thundercats.

and this is snarf said lion-o who had the appearance of an alien cat he was small and fat and had an underbelly similar to a turtle His tail is long and comes to a point, with a fluff of white fur at the end. The main part of his fur is a sort of mahogany color. There is white fur around his face, and has a yellow mowhawk-esque fluff on the top of his head. His paws are also yellow. you have already met cheetara.

well its nice to meet you all and what is this vehicle that we are in called said Ben who was sitting down.

well this is called the thundertank and it has state of the art weaponry and defense systems said panthro looking back while driving the tank to there destination.

well i have got to say this is a very impressive ride that you have here said Ben as he leaned back in his seat and got very comfortable.

ah lion-o said panthro with a shocked voice.

yeah what is it panthro said lion-o.

there is army of lizards up ahead said panthro

yeah but what about it said lion-o

grune is leading them said panthro with a really shocked voice

everybody in the tank besides Ben then had a shocked expression.

b but i thought he was sucked into the astral plane along with your arms said wilykit.

ah don't remind me mumm-Ra must have gotten him out somehow said panthro.

well what are we going to do fearless leader tygra asked in a mocking tone.

well i guess we will have to fight them head on are you all ready then lion-o asked cheetara, panthro and tygra

we are all ready said the three of them in unison.

well here we go said lion-o as he drew the sword of omens from the gut on his wrist.

thunder, thunder, thunder, thunder cats ho said lion-o as he charged up the sword of omens ready to use in battle.

kit and kat stay here with Ben while we fight the lizards out front OK said lion-o in a ready for battle type of voice.

ah but we want to fight said kit and kat at the same time as each other.

for the last time you are to young to fight there are big monsters out there and you two just get yourselves hurt or worse said cheetara in a concerned voice.

lion-o and cheetara are right you two i may not know what you lot are talking about but i still know when you should not get involved in fights until you are much older and more experienced in combat so you will have to stay in the thundertank with me said Ben to the wily twins.

OK kit and kat said dejectedly and sad.

come on you guys lets go teach grune a lesson he will never forget said panthro.

yeah shouted the others victory shall be ours.

the thundercats raced round the the front of the thundertank to see thousands upon thousands of lizards and hundreds of warbots with grune, slithe, addicus and kaynar at the head of the army.

how do you get out of the astral plane grune you were trapped in there forever said panthro in a really angry voice.

well i might as well tell you before you die mumm-Ra managed to convince the ancient spirits of evil to pull me out of the astral plane said grune with a extremely angry face.

enough talk lets just fight these things so that we can find the soul stone and defeat mumm-Ra permanently said tygra in a cocky sort of tone.

so you are looking for the stone are you well you will never find it before we do said slithe.

lets get this over with then said lion-o thundercats charge said lion-o as he and the other thunderians charged head first at the army of lizards.

very well lizard army kill them said grune as he charged up his humongous club like weapon that cracked with electricity and charged at panthro

**meanwhile in the thundertank**

while the battle was raging on outside Ben was sitting with the wily twins watching the battle unfold on the monitors inside the thundertank.

do you think that thundercats will survive the battle asked Ben to the wily twins.

well they have fought the lizards in big groups before but not his big said kit.

no your right they wont survive with out my help said Ben as he got up to try and help the thundercats outside.

no offense Ben but how could you help them said kat.

with this Ben said pointing to the watch like device on his wrist is was nearly completely white expect for the lid which was black expect for the two green lines down the side.

what does it do asked the wily twins.

its called the omnitrix and it lets me change into over 70 different alien species but right now i only have access to about 21 aliens said Ben to the wily twins.

that sounds really cool said kat with an excited face.

anyway you to stay in the thundertank I'm going to go help the thundercats said Ben as he went out to the front of the tank.

hey lizards shouted Ben as all the fighting stopped to see who shouted.

you ugly lizards want a fight try me said Ben as he got into a battle stance.

all that could be heard was laughter has the though of Ben fighting the was hilarious.

Ben get back in the thundertank you don't know what your up against said panthro.

i would listen to him if i were you creature you don't know what you are dealing with said grune as he walked up to Ben.

oh i know what i am up against your just a big chicken said Ben as he mocked grune by doing a chicken dance.

that's it i am going to kill you said grune as he took a swing at Ben with his club.

there was a flash of green light and standing is Ben's place was a massive muscly fourarmed red skinned humanoid alien wearing a green and black like vest with four black finger-less gloves with green cuffs and black pants. he also had a black mustache and beard like design . he was also wearing a green belt displaying the omnitrix symbol and he also had four green eyes.

Ben currently known as fourarms caught the big weapon grune had used on him and throw it away with ease. he then processed to pick up grune and lean to his face. he then said i don't think so and then headbutt Grune which knocked him out and then he dropped him.

Ben then looked angrily at the lizard army and said alright who's next as he cracked his knuckles and got ready for round 2.

everybody including the thundercats were frozen to the spot because of what they have just seen because Ben had just defeated Grune like he was nothing one with no trouble what so ever.

slithe was absolutely terrified because he thought if that this strange being could do that to grune imagine what he could do to him. attack shouted slithe to the lizard army as they proceeded to attack the fourarmed being.

i was wondering when this was going to get interesting said fourarms as he clapped his hands together which created a massive shock-wave that knocked over all the lizards surrounding him. he then leaped over to the next group and started to beat them up.

'how the hell did Ben do that' Lion-o whispered to cheetara who was standing right next to him while he was holding slithe back with the sword of omens.

'I don't know but it certainly has given us the advantage in this battle' said cheetara as she stopped addicus from hitting her with his club by using his staff.

Elsewhere on the battlefield

Kaynar and Panthro were exchanging blows with their fists.

'Give up kaynar you wont be me' said panthro while ducking under a swing from kaynars fist and then proceeded to deliver any uppercut to kaynars face.

Kaynar stumbled back from the blow and then said 'when I kill I will eat you' as he then started to attack panthro with blind savagery.

Panthro was struggling to hold Kaynar back and he then tripped over his own feet and was flat on his back.

Kaynar saw this as an optunity to finish the job as he pinned Panthro to the ground with his feet leaned down into his face and then said 'say your prayers' as he was about to deliver the final blow he heard a voice say 'hey kaynar time for some bowling' he looked up to see a giant yellow ball with black lines all over its body rolling towards him at a fast pace.

Kaynar barely had the time to react before he was hit by the ball and sent flying across the battlefield and landed hard and lost consiousness


End file.
